


Предатель

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: У тебя не прическа, а пиздец. Наконец-то я это сказал.





	Предатель

Кьеза ловок не только на поле — с не меньшей ловкостью он ускользает от общения с Федерико все время, отведенное на игру в сборной, и делает это так упорно, что под конец Федерико почти отчаивается наконец поговорить со своим тезкой и бывшим сокомандником один на один. Отчаивается настолько, что после игры с Польшей, когда они уже все разбредаются по отелю, уставшие и от игры, и от победной эйфории, не выдерживает и стучит в дверь номера напротив. Ему везет — Кьеза в номере один. Федерико успевает поставить ногу между дверью и косяком и умоляюще смотрит. Все подготовленные и проговоренные тысячи раз за этот год мысли улетучиваются из его головы, но его взгляд, видимо, настолько красноречив, что Кьеза сдается и впускает его внутрь.  
— Ну? — говорит он так сухо, что по спине Федерико бегут мурашки.  
Начавшие было собираться мысли снова путаются, и он ляпает первое, что приходит в голову:  
— Может, ты уже перестанешь злиться?  
— Я не злюсь.  
Кьеза стоит, прислонившись к стене номера и скрестив на груди руки, и смотрит снизу вверх. Чтобы не выворачивать голову так неудобно, ему пришлось бы отойти дальше в номер, но он, похоже, твердо намерен не пропускать Федерико дальше порога.  
— Мы последний раз разговаривали больше года назад, — беспомощно говорит Федерико.  
Кьеза фыркает.  
— А чего ты ждал? Ты нас предал.  
Федерико невольно морщится, и Кьеза фыркает еще раз.  
— Это глупо, — начиная раздражаться, говорит Федерико. — Все футболисты меняют клубы! Даже Джиджи.  
— Ты. Нас. Предал, — повторяет Кьеза.  
Федерико набирает в грудь воздух и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь унять забурлившие эмоции. Кьеза смотрит в упор, и по блеску его глаз Федерико видит, что тот тоже на взводе. Чтобы отвлечься, Федерико смотрит в глубь номера — там работает телевизор, и как раз повторяют гол Бираги.  
— А Капитан меня понял, — говорит Федерико, и Кьеза меняется в лице.  
— Не смей, — угрожающе говорит он. — Ты и пальца его не стоишь!  
— Не тебе судить! — Федерико начинает нести, но сдерживаться он больше не хочет и не может. — Он, в отличие от тебя, не был тупым идеалистом.  
Кьеза отталкивается от стены и коротко замахивается. Федерико пытается отшатнуться, но бьется затылком о дверь номера — а через секунду его губы обжигает болью. Кьеза бьет не кулаком — раскрытой ладонью, но силы удара хватает, чтобы рот Федерико наполнился соленым и горячим. Он прижимает руку тыльной стороной ладони к губам и негромко мычит.  
— Идиот, — непонятно кому говорит Кьеза. — Иди сюда.  
Федерико послушно проходит за ним в номер, плюхается в кресло и смотрит, как Кьеза роется в аптечке. Потом Кьеза возвращается с антисептиком и ватными тампонами, садится на кровать рядом с креслом и властно отводит руку Федерико от лица.  
— Не думай, что это значит мир, — бурчит он, стирая кровь с губ и подбородка Федерико.  
Тот кивает, и Кьеза еще более недовольно фыркает, потому что тампон соскальзывает и утыкается в нос Федерико.  
— Да сиди ж ты смирно хотя бы, — в сердцах говорит Кьеза, на что Федерико ловит его руку, разворачивает и целует нижнюю частью ладони, пачкая кровью.  
— Идиот, — снова говорит Кьеза, но уже совсем другим голосом.  
Кровь из губы Федерико то и дело идет снова, оставляя следы на коже обоих, на белоснежных отельных простынях и даже на кедах Кьезы, которые тот не сразу смог снять, когда они оба повалились на кровать. Кьеза сдавленно ругается, но тут же забывает о кедах и пихает Федерико в грудь, забираясь верхом.  
— А… — говорит Федерико и мотает головой в сторону соседней кровати.  
— Он свалил до ночи, — отвечая, Кьеза быстро лижет губы Федерико и поднимается, стягивая с себя футболку.  
Федерико тут же проводит ладонями по обнажившемуся телу снизу вверх, больше мешая, но никто из них не против, наоборот — футболка летит на пол, а Кьеза снова склоняется и целует Федерико, чуть не промахиваясь мимо губ.  
— С начала сезона хотел тебе сказать, — шепчет Кьеза на ухо Федерико, когда тот, развернувшись, подминает его под себя.  
— Что именно? — отрывисто спрашивает Федерико, поднимаясь на коленях и рывком подтягивая Кьезу за ноги к себе.  
Тот падает головой на подушку и смеется.  
— У тебя не прическа, а пиздец, — говорит он сквозь смех. — Наконец-то я это сказал!  
Федерико застывает на секунду, держа его под коленями, и Кьеза привстает, почти вставая на мостик и проезжаясь пахом по вставшему члену Федерико.  
— А еще я скучал, — говорит он уже серьезно.  
Футболка Федерико, а потом и остальная одежда обоих тоже оказываются на полу, и вот уже Кьеза лихорадочно водит руками по спине Федерико, всхлипывая и ругаясь сквозь зубы. Войдя, Федерико останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, но Кьеза протестующе вскидывает бедра, и настает черед Федерико захлебываться ругательствами. Кровать скрипит и стонет в унисон с ними, и когда Кьеза снова опрокидывает Федерико на спину и седлает, тому кажется, что кровать вот-вот развалится, но Кьеза не дает ему долго думать об этом.  
Потом, когда Кьеза обессиленно лежит рядом, Федерико выворачивает голову и осторожно целует его в висок.  
— Иди к дьяволу, — вяло реагирует Кьеза. — Ты все равно сучий предатель.  
Федерико согласно угукает и покрепче сжимает руки, словно Кьеза может куда-то исчезнуть из его объятий.


End file.
